This invention relates generally to an arrangement of seats for use in a stadium, auditorium, etc., and is particularly directed toward a contour seat module adapted to be positioned on and securely coupled to a tiered seating structure.
Telescoping bleacher systems which extend for use and are retracted for storage have been available for nearly fifty years. This type of seating arrangement is typically used in an auditorium or gymnasium and allows for making floor space available for other purposes when the seating is not in use. These seating systems (sometimes referred to as a chair platform) generally provide a bench-type seating arrangement or individual folding seats for spectator viewing. The present invention is useful in all such systems and, as persons skilled in the art will readily appreciate, it has other, more general uses as well, such as in fixed riser seating, e.g., concrete tiers.
In a folding bleacher type of seating arrangement, it is desirable that the seats possess high strength and high impact resistance while offering a comfortable, stable seating surface. In addition, the seats should be light in weight for ease in installation and removal and for facilitating retraction and extension of the entire tiered seating structure. Furthermore, it is desirable that seat mounting hardware be concealed and easily attached to and detached from the seat support structure. Further, seat mounting procedures and equipment should provide for accurate seat alignment while eliminating gaps between adjacent seats for aesthetic as well as functional reasons. Seat configuration and associated mounting hardware should also be such as to facilitate, rather than interfere with, the sweeping and cleaning of the seat support structure. Finally, the seats should be wear-resistant and maintenance-free particularly in an outdoor environment and thus not susceptible to rusting, splitting, warping or vandalism.
The present invention is directed toward a contour seat module which provides all of the aforementioned advantages and is also readily adapted for low cost, mass production fabrication techniques.